Lucas Winchester
Lucas Lance Winchester (April 1st, 1991 - July 17th 2009) was born in Shadow Valley California to Lance Winchester and Lori Winchester. He grew up believing that Lilith Winchester was his sister. In 2008 his parents died in a car accident orhestrated by her. And then in 2009 he was a suspect in the Shadow Valley Slayer case. Before the case was over, he committed suicide. =Childhood= Growing up Lucas and his sister were very close. He was the only one she could ever fully trust. He had no idea that his parents had kidnapped Lilith, and that she wasn't his real sister. Lucas was always into video games and computers when he was young, and took web programming classes in high school. After the death of his parents, he opened his own website called I Hate The World. Lucas was very depressed, and not much was able to get him out of it. On top of it all, his sister was no longer talking to him. He felt very alone in the world. So much that he just wanted to die. He often contemplated Suicide, but never went through with it. =Shadow Valley Slayer= When the Shadow Valley Slayer struck, Lucas was named as one of the suspects. Lucas felt worthless, and wasn't sure why he was a suspect. Despite this, he saved the life of Robert Carlisle temporarily. He found his body injured, and brought him to the hospital. Unfortunately Lilith drugged Mr. Carlisle later. Lucas was in love with Nancy Davis but she was married, and wanted nothing to do with him in that way. He related to her, because she was into web programming just like he was, and had taught him all about HTML. After the death of Mark Davis Lucas thought he'd have his chance, but he didn't. He'd often visit Valley Girl's Strip Club in order to fill the void in his life. His favorite stripper was California Blond. But even that wasn't enough for him. He still felt very empty. Like nobody cared for him. He was just going through the motions at that point. He then realized that his sister was the killer -- and that she wasn't his sister at all. He felt that she didn't care for him at all -- that nobody did. So he kidnapped Nancy Davis, and took her to Bledmont. It was there that he planned on ending things. =Suicide= At Bledmont, Lucas hung himself, saying that nobody cared for him. Investigators found his body, and realized that he wasn't the killer. Nancy witnessed his death, and thought that he was the one killing people -- it was in part that she didn't believe in his innocence that caused him to go through with it. As life drained from his body, the laugh of Orlando Harvelle could be heard. =Quotes= "I feel bad for her, I guess. Maybe now she knows how I feel" - On Nancy Davis losing her husband. "No you don't. You say you do. They all say they do. But none of them do. The only people who cared were my parents, and they're dead." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Suspects Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:MISTX2 Suspects Category:MISTX0